Alamir the Horse Trader
, commonly known as the "Horsethief Smob", is a human smob notable as the only regular source of MVs-restoring glasses of apple cider. Description Locations To find him, first hunt down the horse thief, who rides a black stallion and can be found just off main roads all over Andor. He appears as follows: :A man looks at a nearby horse with greedy eyes, riding a black stallion. Slay the horsethief and retrieve the map from the pouch on his corpse. There are five possible maps: # a map fragment of a part of forests outside Watch Hill - for "Deep in Westwood Forest" northwest of Watch Hill, exit down is "treeblind". # a map fragment of a part of Kinslayer's Dagger # a map fragment of the northern Black Hills - for "Sharp Bend in the Black Road" southwest of Tar Valon, exit north is "limestone". # a map fragment of a part of the Illian Coast - for "At the Edge of a Cliff" off the Coastal Roadway between Illian and Tear, exit south is ?. # a map fragment of part of Southern Amador - for "Passing the Brambles" in Amadician Countryside, exit no longer functional. Take the map to the area described and look for an unshaven man, who appears as follows: An unshaven man stands watch here. Give the map to the unshaven man, and assuming it is the proper map, he'll open a door letting you into the smob complex, beginning with the room "Somewhere Near Horses." Strategies Four scarred stablehands wander the complex. Two of them will carry a simple key in their pouches, and you only require one of these keys. Go to the north end of the complex, and unlock the locked gallerydoor. Note that the room outside the gallerydoor is a no-mob saferoom. Alamir lurks inside the gallerydoor, protected by five level 40 horse thief mobs (stronger than the wandering mob from whom you receive the map). The room is no hide and no channel, and Alamir bashes and emotes. Don't attempt to bash the smob. There is no faceoff on Alamir, so the best approach is to all target him directly. Take the pewter key from the pouch on Alamir's corpse, and use it to open the doubledoors. Inside the doubledoors, you'll find several horses of various types, and 0-4 glasses of apple cider. The load appears to be progressive, so every repop has a chance of adding more horses and one more cider, up to a cap (4 for ciders). Awkwardly, if the zone from which you entered the complex repops while you are inside, you will be locked in, and forced to get an imm's assistance. Attempting to idle out if trapped inside is apparently considered loophole abuse. I suspect there is no sconce because the complex has five doors leading to the five different possible entry points in very different zones, so a simple door opening sconce wouldn't know which door you came in, and thus which door to let you out of. Loads |} Note that when the smob was originally introduced, it also loaded a set of tooled leather sleeves slashed with silk and a half-cape of silk-lined leather. Whether by accident or design, they have not loaded since, at least in a very large (>40) sample of hits. For a longer while, the smob loaded a tin chit 100% of the time. It might still load very rarely, but has not been seen in >20 hits. See also *a scarred stablehand *a horse thief (30) *a horse thief (40) *an unshaven man Category:Amadicia Category:Cairhien Category:Illian Category:The Black Hills Category:The Two Rivers